The invention relates to a refrigerant compressor, particularly a rotary screw compressor, comprising a compressor housing, a compressor element which is arranged in the compressor housing and driven by a drive, at least one bearing unit for at least one element of the drive which comprises at least one bearing housing and at least one roller bearing that is arranged in the bearing housing.
Refrigerant compressors of this type are known from the state of the art.
In the case of these refrigerant compressors, there is a problem that the roller bearing in the bearing housing should be optimally lubricated on the one hand, and that the supply of too much lubricant leads in turn to power losses in the compressor on the other.
Consequently, the object of the invention is to improve a refrigerant compressor of the type described above in such a manner that an optimal supply of lubricant to the roller bearing in the bearing housing is possible.